Somewhere I Belong
by Icecreampopstar
Summary: *Writting with TMNTFreak1996 and KellyEliz* Three mutants.They were lost, somehow found one another and they stuck together keeping eachother safe from people who couldn't understand what they were till one day a man named Professor X brought them to a place that could be home. But what secrets to they hide? OCxKurt OCxLance OCxPiotr Rated T
1. Introduction for Authors

**This Story is being written, edited, plot making, character analyzing, and proof read by**

**Icecreampopstar (me)**

**KellyEliz**

**TMNTfreak1996**

**It is posted on my account, yes but all three of us are writing it. We would like everyone to read it and put your input in the comments, such as constructive criticism, or compliments, suggestions, anything at all. WE will read and take it under consideration. Also, The OC characters, Danielle, Sera, and Shaylee are based on us three. Danny is based on me, Sera is based on TMNTfreak1996 and Shaylee is based on KellyEliz. **

**We do NOT own X-men evolution or any of its characters. We only own the plot and any OC's you (the readers) come across. **

**Hope everyone enjoys the story  
Peace and Blessings, Bre**


	2. Why do I feel like something will happen

**Chapter 1**

Hi, the name is Shaylee. Allow me to introduce myself and my friends…see those girls in that barn? Yup the ones bored out of their mind. Yeah That's us. It may look like were a couple of runaway druggies, or perhaps just kids on vacation. Well actually we are runaways, but not druggies, trust me. We are just a couple of teenager girls, ages 15-17, all of us the height of 5'3, and weight is….wait…I'm not saying that at loud…how rude. Anyway, I guess this is the part introduce us all so here we go.

Ok you see the girl on the side, playing with her IPod, that's Danny. She has long dark and wavy, messy Brown hair and dark brown eyes as you can see. She has tan skin and is pretty skinny. Like no curves at all, but trust me, this girl can throw a punch when she is needed. She has a fiery temper that you do NOT want to mess with. She only uses it though when someone jokes with her, or messes with her family and friends. She is a sarcastic little twit, but we love her. Her full name is Danielle Logan Howlett. Yeah especially do NOT mess with her about her middle name. Apparently, her parents named her after her godfather or uncle. She says she never met him though. You see, I ran into her as she was running away from the orphanage. Her parents were killed when she was 10 years old by a man called who calls himself Sabortooth, they were looking for someone, but her parents wouldn't tell them. But she says the orphanage wasn't so bad, it was where she met her best friend, Lance. They would play pranks; have the same sarcastic attitude and trouble making fun and the same stubborn temper. When he turned 13 and she was 12, he moved into another orphanage, leaving Danny alone until she became 15 and ran away and POOF we found each other.

Alright the girl next to her, the one who is trying to cook a meal, That is Sera. She is the oldest of us all, and even though she has a temper, she knows how to control it and will whip us into shape. But one of the sweetest and funniest girls you will ever meet. She is a wonderful cook, likes to box, and I heard is a movie watcher fan. But that's what we love about her. As you can see, her curly brownish blonde hair is usually in her signature side braid and her crystal blue eyes make me jealous. Anyone Jealous really. And lets not forget her hourglass figure, this chick could be on the cover of a magazine…she was hot and looked like she could kick your ass any day with her lean muscles. Her full name is Serephina Kathleen Hernandez. Her mother had died protecting Sera from a mugging, I can tell by the look in Sera's eyes that after all these years, she still blames herself. She has three older brothers too, Alex, Garret and Tim. Tim is the oldest and was responsible like her. Sera explained how they would butt heads a lot because they would both try to act as leader and be the oldest. Alex was quiet and shy, and a smart kid from what I hear, and would help break up the fights like a peacemaker. Tim of course, was the optimistic, cheering up brother. And then she also had a little sister named Mickenzie who is 4 years old. Her father had died in Iraq and apparently, Sera had ran away after the funeral, and that she would go back…just not anytime soon I guess. Well with me and Danny, were gonna need someone to take care of us…and don't tell her this…but It may help her see what her older brother Tim deals with since he is the oldest of her whole family….don't tell her I said that.

And Last but certainly not least is me, yes I'm the girl who is the only one asleep, but hey, if you were walking all day, with two girls with tempers and stubborn streaks, you would be tired too. Now I'm not gonna say I'm perfect, I mean, even I have a temper and I am one tough cookie, but I am also pretty funny, I like to pull pranks a lot which often get me into trouble. But other than pulling pranks, I love drawing; It's a passion and fetish of mine. Along with Video Games. And I don't mean to brag but I am pretty attractive, got all the curves in the right places, and my stomach is flat too, along with nice toned arms and…yeah you get the picture. Along with my body I have porcelain skin, with grayish dark blue eyes that I have been told are big, but in a cute way, and my hair is long, straight and thick and super dark red, like almost as red as blood…cool right? Well now onto my story. You see I grew up in London England, so yes before you ask, I do have an accent, make fun of for it and I will pound you…or worse…Danny or Sera will. Anyway, I was found on the porch of a lovely elderly couple named the Watsons. The letter attached to me said, "Please take care if her as if she was your own, her name is Shaylee" So I was known as Shaylee Avery Watson for my whole life really. At age 10, we moved to America to have a better life and stuff. Everything was great, but my life went downhill when Mrs. Watson had passed away, doctors say from old age. Not a year or so later did Mr. Watson catch up with to join her. Died of Cancer. I was sent to an orphanage right away, having no one else to look out for me. I didn't make a best friend like Danny did; I didn't have a family like Sera either, so it was hell for me. I ran away and lived on my own till I ran into Danny.

So that is all of us, Danny is 15 (though acts older a lot), I am 16 (middle child, sometimes acts my show size though than my actual age haha) and Sera who is 17 years of age. We have been together for at least 2 months. Traveling, meeting new people, but we all stuck together, we are a great team that no body can split apart. The only thing we all have is the cloths on our backs, our backpacks with toothbrushes, hair brush, cloths, and our iPods. We don't have phones, but old walkie talkies, it's good enough for us.

Oh and a teeny tiny note about us…..we are all mutants. As in other words, we have powers….crazy right?

Let me explain, we were all born with powers that none of us can explain how we got them or why we got them. They make us special and I have learned to like them. I used to hate my powers because I was called a freak in the orphanage but now I am trying to learn them. Might as well since I can't just get rid of them or ignore them. Anyway, Danny is what she calls herself a techno path, meaning she controls technology all around her and even dead wires that don't work she can control. She is wicked well, but her other ability is flight…that area she needs practice on (hope she didn't hear me). Her mom had flight powers, and her dad was a techno path as well.

Sera is a wolf. Like a legit werewolf! She can turn into one and it's soo cool. Problem is she has a problem with controlling when she phases and when she doesn't. She says she has only done it once or twice. But even as a human, she can smell, hear, and taste better than an average human. It's super cool, no wonder I could never pull a prank on her before. She says she thinks her dad used to be one…because one night she saw a wolf standing by her bed one night, and the wolf had the same color eyes as her father.

Now onto my gift. I can control fire. Wicked right? If I think about it hard enough then I can create it right in front of me. I can also do that with water, earth and air! But I'm not really good at controlling whenever I do it though. One of the reasons I was called a freak at the orphanage. I discovered my powers when I was 6. Luckily the Watsons never found out so it was my little secret…that is until I met Danny and Sera of course.

Aw look how cute I look when I wake up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Well as you can see we are all about to eat the famous Gumbo Sera made. Just the same old day for these travelers…so...why do I feel like something big its gonna happen in the pit of my stomach?

Oh wait….BUUUUURRRPPP….nope it's still there.

* * *

The doors slid open letting a African American woman. She had snow white hair and bright blue eyes. She walked the long walkway that looked like it was floating in a giant round metal chamber. At the end of the walk way was a desk type of structure it looked somewhat similar to the controls of as air craft but it was much more advanced it was almost like a computer but there was a helmet that was set up to it.

"Charles?" she said walking up behind a man who was in a wheelchair with the helmet on his head, he looked older then her more wise.

"Good morning Storm." he spoke focused on what he was doing.

"Professor? What are you doing in here do early in the morning?" it was six in the morning and Charles looked like he had been up hours before the sun even came up.

"I was checking Cerebro and I noticed there are three new mutants..." he said scrolling through then huge holographic like computer screen.

"Really?" Storm looked up at the screen put her hands on her hips. "Do you know where they are?"

"It's hard to pin point exactly where they are. That's why I have been up all night." He shut his eyes letting him focus. "One of them is blocked I can't get to them I can sense the others but with that one person it's like they are blocking out where they could be found." he said trying to break through the walls in the persons mind. "But I do know their names." he opened his eyes pressing keys on the key bored and a picture of a girl with long brown hair showed up she looked younger then she really was must have been and older picture. "Danielle Logan Jones." he read. "Age fifteen years old. Both parents desist." he looked movie the screen pressing a mother key showing the second mutant she had long blong brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Seraphina Kathleen Hernandez she is seventeen years of age her parents also passed away." Aroro crossed her arms looking at the screen as the professor clicked some more keys o the girl that had her mind blacked off there was not picture. "Hmm well that's odd.." Charles read the screen. "Name unknown, age unknown and parents unknown.. Now that can't be right.." he thought. "Unless she is a telepath blocking her mind away."

"But her records they would have to show her name age and parents anyways right?" Storm said looking at the screen.

"Yes.." he thought shutting his eyes letting his mind be open and focused. "Give me time and I should find out where they could be if or the area where they might be so Storm if you would please inform everyone for the new comers." she smiled with a nod giving his shoulder a squeeze before walking towards the door and then Charles finally locked on one of the girls seeing into their minds seeing their ability he could feel temper and same anger. He sighed knowing this maybe a problem in their search. He still could hear Storm walk away almost to the door "Aroro-" he spoke. she stopped looking back at him. "Yes?"

"Try and see if you can find Logan..we might need him for this mission."

"Alright Professor." he heard her say before he heard the doors slid shut and he continued looking.

* * *

It was around eight in the morning now and everyone was starting to be up and about. Kitty was in the kitchen making some pancakes or what looks like pancakes. Scott walked in talking to Jean. "Oh hey guys." Kitty said flipping a pancake over on the pan.

"Good morning Kitty." Jean answered sitting down at the table and Scott leaned against the counter grabbing an apple from a bowl on the counter.

"Scott don't get to full I'm making pancakes!" Kitty told him waving her spatula at him. "I think I'm getting better at this whole like cooking thing." she said putting the last pancake she cooked on the plate with the other almost dark brown pancakes walking over to the table when Kurt walked in.

"(Yawn) Good Morning" he stretched still in his pajamas and him being his blue fuzzy self.

"Morning Kurt. You hungry? I made pancakes!" she smiled showing him them.

"Uh.." Kurt remembered last time he tried her food be became her official taste tester. "Well uh actually I'm on this diet where you um cane eat breakfast.." he said trying to think of an excuse.

"What? Kurt breakfast is the most important meal that can't be good for you." Jean said turning in her chair looking at him.

"Oh well uh.." he looked around trying to get ideas then he saw a bowl of fruit next to Scott. "Your right Jean." he teleported away making everyone look around then he appeared on the counter behind Scott. "Here a nice healthy breakfast!" he grabbed a apple taking a bite out f it then vanished again. Kitty huffed.

"Fine his loss." the turned back Jean and Scott. "Here!" she set the charcoal pancakes down and gave both of them plates letting Scott hold his sense he was standing then grabbed the pancakes giving them both some. Scott watch as she scrapped them off the plate then on to his and they sounded like rocks when they touched his plate.

"Uh.. I think I'm good Kitty Kurt's healthy idea sounds like a pretty good deal.." he gave an awkward smile laughing a little before grabbing the last apple and took a bite out of it walking out of the kitchen.

Kitty's shoulders slumped and she sat down next to Jean. "I'm a bad cook. Like I can't even make like simple pancakes!" she crossed her arms.

Jean gave her a small smile. "Don't worry Kitty." she looked down at her plate taking one of the charcoal pancakes tapping it on the plate. "You..just need a little practice is all." she shrugged.

Kitty sighed looking a the dark brown almost black pancakes. "Yeah I guess so.."

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning." Jean smiled, seeing Storm.

"Oh hey Storm." Kitty looked up seeing the snow white haired woman who smiled. "Do you two know were Logan could be?"

"Nope why?" Kitty asked getting up throwing away the hardened pancakes.

"Charles found three new mutants this morning and I needed to speak to Logan about the situation." Storm said.

"What kind of mutants are they?" Jean asked looking up towards Storm.

"We aren't sure yet but the professor wanted us to go find them once he gets their location."

"Oh really? Cool are we gonna like bring them back here?" Kitty asked putting the palates in the sink.

Aroro nodded. "Yes but of you and Jean could possibly tell the others about our new guests?" Storm asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah don't worry Storm we'll let everyone know." Jean smiled getting up from her seat and Storm smiled before leaving to go find Logan.

* * *

Logan was out at the front of the institute with revving up his motorcycle checking out the wheels before he stood up looking up he ducked quickly before one of the kids that could fly almost ran into him catching a foot ball. "Hey, Kid watch it!" He said annoyed and the boy relayed with a "Sorry Mr. Logan!" then flew back to the other side of the yard with other younger mutants. Logan let out a humph then grabbed his helmet.

"And where are you going?"

He stopped and saw Storm. "Storm." he gave we a nod swinging his leg over his bike sitting on it.

"Logan.." she said in a warning tone crossing her arms walking down the steps from the front door. But he pretended to ignore her putting on his helmet and started his bike.

"Wolverine!" she said in a more stern tone of voice sending him a small glare she was getting slightly irritated she hated how he was alway like this. With out meaning to the clouds in the sky darkened from her irritation making Logan let out a heavy slightly annoyed sigh turning off his bike taking off his helmet. "What is it Ro?"

She crossed her arms relaxing. "Charles found three new mutants and he would like you to join us in welcoming them."

"Why? What's the point in it?"

"Well I assume it is because one might be more not as welcoming to come as the others or vice versa." She told him and the clouds started to lighten up a littler revealing the sun again. Logan sighed. "Alright." he rolled his eyes and got up of his bike following Storm into the house.

* * *

"Whoa!" one of the kids that was playing foot ball over heard the adult conversations with his mutation of heighten sense. "Guys! Did ja hear Storm?"

"Uh. No Billy your the only boy who can over hear people who are like two hundred feet away from you." the boy who could flay was hovering over the ground holding a foot ball.

"What did she say!" another kid asked.

"She said that theres gonna be three new mutants coming to the school!"

"What! Dude no way!"

"Hmm I wonder what they can do?"

"Do you think they like foot ball?"

As they were talking about the three new comers there was someone hiding over in the bushes he snickered before running back to the others in an instant. "So did ya find out anything new Pietro?" Lance asked leaning against the side of his jeep. Pietro laughed a little. "Ohh yeah."

"Well? What is it?" Toad asked watching a fly, fly around him.

"Well it looks like the x-men are looking for three new mutants." Pietro said holding up three fingers.

"So?" Fred said crossing his arms.

"Soo! That means we gotta go tell Mystique!" he groaned. "Why do you think we came here?"

"Oh. Well what if they get to ten first?"

"Well their not if we leave now then we might make it to them in time before the x-men!" Pietro snickered.

"Uh Pietro?" Lance looked over at him leaning against the jeep arms crossed.

"What?"

"Do you even know where the three mutants are?"

He stopped and thought then his shoulders slumped. "No.."

"That's what I thought." Lance replied rollin his eyes. "Come on let's just go maybe Mystique could think of something." Lance sighed and they all climbed back into the jeep. "Toad! Come on!" he was over with the fly he finally caught.

"Awe man...Fine I'm coming!" he said letting the fly go hopping back to the others then he stopped and looked back flinging his tongue out catching the fly with a smirk then hopped back to the jeep.

* * *

Over somewhere in Illinois in the middle of no where was an old abandoned home where three girls were sitting in. It was raining and leaking through the ceiling. They all sat on the floor in the one dry part of the aged house. The floor boards were pulled back revealing the dirt from underneath the home and sticks were placed in the pit with rocks around it for a fire that was starting to die down and with the rain it was gettin cold. "Hey Shaylee can you start the fire back up?" Seraphina asked noticing Danielle looked like she was getting cold but wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah uh.. I can try.." Shaylee said a little unsure of herself she can't really control her gift. She shut her eyes and focusing then opened her eyes that changed to bright like a fiery red holding her hands out she took what little fire that was in front of we and then expanded her hands creating the fire to multiply its self then motioned her hands back down to the wood creating a bigger fire. She shut her eyes to open them again letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and smiled.

"See your getting better Shay." Danny said giving her a soft smile.

"Yeah. Wow haha I did it!" Shaylee smile excitedly doing a double fist pump in the air bringing her hands bak down to her lap not realizing with her excitement she made the fire become stronger.

"Ah! Shay!" Sera yelled pushing herself away from the flames as did Danny who let out a gasp. Shaylee's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" she took a deep breath letting it out fast creating a wind making the fire die down a bit. She looked up after the smoke started to vanish a little seeing Sera and Danny's hair and clothing in a mess and blew back. "Oh..heh. Uh sorry guys..."

Sera let out a sigh. "It's okay." she took her hair band out then started to rebraide her long blond brown hair.

Danny huffed readjusting her shirt pulling her hair behind her ears. "Okay next time Shay less fire and wait till we move before you go all windy?" she sighed. "I mean I know your still trying to figure everything out but a little warning would be nice."

"My bad." she looked over and Danielle.

"Well." Seraphina got up. "Anyone up for some food?"

Shaylee raise her hand up in the air. "Oh! Me! I'm starving!"

Danny shrugged. "I'm up for it."

* * *

"What?" a blue skinned woman said unsure.

"Yeah the x-men are going to look for some new three mutants!" Pietro said. They all were back at the home where the brother hood lived at.

"Well." she thought. "We do need new reroutes I'm getting tired you you all failing!"

Toad looked up at her. "Ey come on we ain't that bad Mystique." she looked over at him glaring. "Wen was the last time you defeated the x-men?" she looked around at them all and either they looked away or had their head down. She crossed her arms. "That what I thought.." she looked back to Pietro. "Where are these mutants?"

"Uh..that's kinda where we got a problem.." Mystique's eyes glared. "What do you mean?.."

"Uhh. We kinda don't know where they are.." He said with his arms begin his back looking away from her. She groaned. "Ah you see! This is why the x-men are always beating us because you always fall short!" She yelled sticking her finger into Pietro's chest.

"Well what do we do now?" Fred asked looking at her.

"What do we do?.." Mystique turned to him. "Well I'll tell you. We follow the x-men."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Lance asked his arms crossed. "What if they have to fly to we're ever the three mutants are. How do we get there?"

Mystique turned away from them walking towards the front door. "Well Pietro I think is time I pay your father a visit..."

* * *

"So the professor found more mutants." Spike said walking with the others to the x-jet to go find find them. They all had on their x-men attire.

"So like what can they do?" Kitty asked everyone even herself.

"Not sure the professor didn't say much." Scott answered. Soon they go to the x-jet Storm and Charles were already in it and Logan stood out waiting for the others.

"Alright! Let's go look for some new mutants!" Kurt teleported from outside the jet to the inside in a seat across behind the professor and the others walked in.

"Now Kurt I don't want you to be to excited I don't want our new friends to be frightened."

"Ah okay sorry professor." Kurt said giving him a nod buckling up in his seat and Kitty sat next to I'm and Jean next to the professor. Spike sat in the way back next to Piotr and they were having there own conversation about how the new people would be like.

"So where are these guys exactly?" Rouge asked taking a seat next to Scott buckling herself in as well.

"I couldn't pin point the exact spot but I may have an idea were they could be." Charles replied.

"And that is where?" Rouge asked brushing her bangs from her face.

"YorkVill, Illinois."

"Whoa that far?" Scott asked looking up towards professor 'X'.

"I'm afraid so. Which is why we are taking the x-jet." Charles said then turned back to the younger half of the x-men. "Now I need you all to be calm and try not to provoke them once we get there I'm not sure what we might be getting into."

"And that's why I came alone just incase things start to get a little messy.." Logan said looking out he windshield sitting next to storm who was starting up the jet.

"Oh okay so like be all nice and stuff?" Kitty said putting her hair back up in a pony tail.

"Precisely." Charles nodded before they took off.

* * *

"No."

"Magneto-"

"Mystique why should I help you when you left me?" He said looking at her. "You were my best mutant.." he walked closer to her. "Change back to the real Mystique." he told her she was disguise so she could see him with out anyone getting in her away. She sighed letting her body transform back to her old self. Magneto smiled caressing her cheek. "So beautiful." he said before turning away. "Now. I might help you Mystique but I want you and the brother hood back and loyal to me."

"What? Why should I-"

"You want my help?" he turned back to her. "We can both help each other with my plan, if I help you then you can help me by bringing me those mutants so it will be one thing Charles can't have."

Mystique looked down in thought thinking about what if she did go back to magneto... "Fine.." she slowly let out.

"Good. You will not regret it my dear." he smirked before turning to leave. "And for finding the three mutants I can take you to them but keep what I said in mind. I have a plan..."

**R&R please**


	3. What have we gotten ourselves into

**Chapter 2 **

The girls were all patting there now full tummy's. With lazy and content grins on their faces.

"Damn Sera" Danny moaned, wiping her mouth. "You should be on Master Chef's or something, you could kick there ass" she chuckled

Sera blushed and smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Danny" she smirked. "You always have a way with words." She chuckled.

Shaylee stood up groaning. "Man, if I eat anymore, I think I will explode!" she half joked. The last meal may have been small, but super filling.

Sera stood up with Shaylee and stretched. "Alright girls, there is one couch and 2 beds, in the ware house, so let's get settled then tomorrow we hit the road" she suggested. She hated it when her brother would simply order people around, that's why she thought she could be a better leader than him, she took the nicer way to approach.

Danny let out a whine. "I don't want to-"

"YOU BETTER GET UP BEFORE I KICK YOU SO HARD UP THE ASS THE NEXT TIME YOUR BRUSHING YOUR TEETH, YOU'LL BE POLISHING MY SHOES!" Then again, it never hurt to order and be aggressive from time to time.

Danny, who was a bit shocked but not scared, just nodded and stood up. "It's my turn to take the couch" She grabbed her backpack and sat on the couch, her IPod died instantly and she pouted. She smiled and closed her eyes concentrating and the battery went all the way up. She smirked before placing her ear buds in. "And you girls thought being a freak was bad"

"It is if you have no one with you" Shaylee sighed and sat on her bed, her back leaning against the head board as she was sketching in her most prized possession, her sketch book. She even named it Thor, after her favorite comic book character.

Sera placed her bag by the other bed and brushed her long blonde hair before patting Shaylee's arm sympathetically and smiling. "Cheer up kiddo, you got us" she went back to her bed to get set up.

Shaylee noticed her bed was a bit wet from the rain earlier. She put her sketchbook away and decided to practice her powers. She looked over to see Danny into her music and Sera looking out the window. Shaylee looked at her bed, placing her hand on the covers, absorbing the water in her hand, then ting her hands together and separated them having a flowing blob of water in the middle of her hands. She blew on it making the water freeze making her smile in amusement.

She looked up to see Danny smiling encouragingly, seeing the whole thing with her IPod in her backpack. Shaylee smiled but it faded when Sera walked to the door in a tense stance. Danny raised an eyebrow looking at her friend.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked.

Sera sniffed, her animal senses kicking in and turned to her two friends. "Someone is here"

* * *

"Are we like almost there yet?" Kitty asked slumped down in her seat. "I'm getting tired of being copped up in here.."

"Don't worry Kitty we're almost there." Storm said also informing everyone at the same time. "Charles? Have you found them yet?." Storm glanced over at him before looking back steering.

"Yes, actually one of them." he had his finger tips touching his head letting is mind stay open and feel the three mutants they were looking for's presents. "Ah there. They should be right under us if my calculations are correct. It's hard with the child who's mind is blocked to tell."

"Alright I'll land once I find and clear area safe to land the jet." Storm nodded and concentrated on the view ahead of her.

Out in the back of the jet. "Dude guys!...I wonder if their hot.."

"Who? The girls?" Piotr asked who was sitting in a seat next to him.

"Yeah! I mean man that would be awesome!" he stopped and thought. "Oooh maybe there's a hot blonde?" but before he could say anything else Kitty turned back as did Rouge.

"Ugh really Spyke! Like have some respect!" she huffed glaring back at him.

"What? It's just a simple honest question. Right Kurt?" he said looking over at him.

"Ha! Yeah maybe one will dig the fuzzy man?" Kurt let out a big smile with his thumbs pointing at himself. Rouge let out an annoyed sigh turning back in her seat ignoring the guys.

"Haha! Yeah!" Spyke laughed giving Kurt a high five. "Dude their damsels in distress and we gotta go save them like the heroes we are and you know with damsels you always get a reward." Spyke smiled looking at Piotr who was sitting next to Spyke with his arms crossed. "Ain't that right Piotr!" he laughed and so did Kurt. "Up top!" Spyke laughed holding his hand in the air and Piotr just sat there looking at his hand not uncross in his arms letting out a sigh at the younger teens comments.

"You'll learn someday that most thing don't come with a reward Spyke." Spyke stopped laughing along with Kurt. "Alright I respect that." Spyke said letting his hand down.

Kitty turned back around crossing her arms rolling her eyes. "Ugh men.."

* * *

"This should be the place." Mystique said shutting the door of the car Magneto set up for them to take to find the girls.

"Uh you sure?" Lance asked noticing the old beat up house.

"Yes I'm sure! We wouldn't be here if it wasn't!" she snapped back at him then turned back towards the house changing her appearance to a business looking woman. "Stay there.. Let me handle this." she said adjusting the glasses that were now on her face going to the door.

Toad set next to Fred who was standing looking at Pietro and Lance just leaned against the car. "Well I wonder how this is gonna go." Pietro smirked a little crossing his arms.

* * *

"What?"

"huh?" Both girls stood up a bit worried.

"Guys, stay here." Sera told the two. She took one look back at the girls, then looked back turning the knob letting it slowly open. She looked out seeing a woman her fist was up as if she was about to knock on the door.

"Hello." the woman smiled.

"Um hi." Sera said back looking rather confused. The woman began to speak again but Sera cut her off getting suspicious. "Who are you?" then she saw a car off in the distance with four other people standing by it. They did not look or SMELL human at all. Perks of being a werewolf Sera though. "What are you?" she asked her tone of was serious but calm. She almost shuddered, she sounded like Tim for a second there.

The woman sighed and suddenly her body changed to blue skin with long red hair. "How did you know?" she crossed her arms.

Sera crossed hers as well leaning against the door frame. "That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know"

Danny smirked from her spot. "There is that attitude we know and love" Shaylee chuckled before Sera sent them a dirty glare, shutting them up before she turned back around to the woman at the front door.

" What are you here for?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

The woman looked at her and gave a short smile, no kindness behind it what so ever. "You are like us, me and my…associates correct?"

"A mutant? Yeah so?" Sera shrugged trying to keep her cool.

"Well then we have much in common." The woman said with a smirk.

"What's your name, And who are those guys?" Sera asked nodding her head over to the car and four guys.

"I am Mystique.. And they are just like you and your friends. They needed help controlling or learning their abilities and I helped them."

Sera looked at the guys then back to Mystique she could tell she was lying a bit then thought about what she had said. "Wait.. How do you know about Shay and Danny?"

Mystique sighed and waved a dismissive hand. "That's not important. For now I am here to take you and your friends to a new, better place just for mutants"

"Where?..." Sera asked getting a little unsure of she should trust the blue woman who crept closer to her.

"It's a place that is for people who are just like you and I. Misunderstood, degraded told that we are monsters, freaks." Mystique explained to her trying to get under Sera's skin a little hoping she wouldn't refuse the opportunity. Mystique moved her hair from Sera's hair from her face. "You are so young but have much potential. . .Why not let you live in a world where you can be accepted?" Mystique was trying go get her on her side.

"Where is this place?" Sera asked once again moving her face a little away from Mystique hand. Looking at the woman suspiciously.

"Genosha..." was all she said looking at the younger girl. Sera thought glancing back at Shaylee and Danielle who were now talking to one another. Then back to Mystique she could tell the woman seemed a little shady for an opportunity like this and the guys standing a little ways behind her. She couldn't take the chance of putting anyone in danger or even trusting one person who randomly came knocking on the door.

"Here why don't I just go get my friends? You know so we can explain everything." Sera faked a smile before Mystique could say anything shut the door.

Mystique sighed then had a thought. "Pietro!" he ran over to in a flash. "I think we might have to try getting through to them a different way." the turned around towards Pietro. "New plan. Go and tell the other's to split up make sure those girls don't get away." he nodded and ran back over to the others.

* * *

"Guys get your stuff." Sera commanded, grabbing her own backpack and tying her long thick hair in a quick ponytail.

"Huh? Why?" Danny said, zipping her own bag and strapping it around her back.

Shaylee did the same her friends, placing her sketchpad in her backpack and looked at Sera. "Who was at the door Sera?"

Sera looked over at her grabbing a bucket full of rain water. "Some lady wants to take us to a place for mutants." she said dumping the water out on the fire.

"They have that?.." Shaylee asked getting a bit hopeful.

"I don't know. It could be a trap that's why we're not taking any chances." Sera said putting the bucket down but gasped a little when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at both of the girls.

"What do we do?" Shaylee asked.

Danny got up. "Why don't we split up?"

Sera nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea." there was a knock at the door again. "We'll leave out the back door then we all split up and meet back at the old train tracks not far from here okay?" Both Danny and Shay nodded.

Sera watched ushering Danny and Shay through the back door. Once they left she sneaked out the back. Turning she was stopped with a brush of air hitting her making her press against to the side of the house. She Opened her eyes seeing a guy who looked about her age with white hair he put his arm up against the wall next to her leaning on it.

"Hey there. Sorry we all got off on the wrong foot-" he couldn't finish before she pushed him away from her with great force then ran into the woods area behind the house. "Agh!" he grunted in annoyance running after her again. She was far into the woods but was stopped again when he speed in front of her. "Ah come on can't we just talk?"

"I already did with that Mystic or whatever lady..." she said putting up her fist.

"Yeah but I can promise you. You won't regret it..." He smiled crossing his arms.

"I'm pretty sure I would" Sera looked at Pietro seriously.

He sighed. "Well I was really hopping you'd come quietly.." he crossed his arms smirking looking past her.

"Yeah well I guess that's not happening is it?" Sera smirked then noticed him looking past her. "Huh?" she turned and saw a big tall guy with over alls and a green t-shirt under it and he had blonde hair. He chuckled at her.

"You gonna come or am I gonna have ta make ya?"

* * *

Shay went to turn but gasped as she saw someone jump at her. She ran over to the side of the house trying to lose him. Shay looked around before sneaking into the old garage next door to the dated house. She slowly shut the door quietly pressing her body against the wall.

"Hey where'd ya go?" she could the frog like guy say outside of the garage. Shay shut her eyes hoping maybe he'd leave. She heard something creak open then shut. "Ha! Gotcha!" Shaylee heard making her scream and she saw a long like tongue come towards her. She ducked running into a bicycle getting an idea.

* * *

Danny slipped behind a shed feeling someone watching, following her. She pressed against the shed then suddenly felt someone grab her. Danny went to hit him but he blocked it pushing her against the shed. He held his fist up ready to hit her back. She flinched but looked back up at who had her he looked familiar. "Lance?.."

* * *

They landed and everyone exited the x-jet.

Logan was the first out. He sensed something. Smelling the air he growled to himself. "Mystique.."

"What? She's here?" Scott said following out of the Jet.

"Then that means so is the brotherhood." Jean said she was about to search for then when Charles spoke opening his eyes. "I'm afraid you all are right."

"Well? Then like what do we do? What if they found those three mutants?" Kitty asked crossing her arms. She stood alongside with the others.

Charles looked around, closing his eyes, and sensing fighting, and running. Opening his eyes he looked at his team. "Alright, Jean, Scott, and Kurt go east, one of them is there" all three nodded and ran off in the direction. Charles turned to Kitty, Spike, and Piotr. "You three head west, another is there" Spike playfully saluted and ran with the rest. He turned to Storm and Logan. "Storm stay with me when they bring the girls back, Logan Go North…Mystique is there." Logan left right after he said her name. Storm raised an eyebrow.

"Why send Logan alone?" she questioned. Charles narrowed his eyes where Logan and ran off too and rubbed his temples.

"Something tells me...one of these girls are important to him."

* * *

"I Ain't to scared of you big guy." Sera glared at him her fist still up in the air.

"Oh really?" Blob said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. Plus I bet I've knocked out bigger guys then you.." she said getting closer to him.

"Ha!" he laughed. "Alright. Then go for it! Knock me out!"

Sera gritted her teeth in annoyance to is cockiness. She stepped back before sending a hard right hook into Blobs side. But nothing it didn't even faze him. Sera looked at her hand then up at him. Blob just laughed. "See? What did I tell ya? Didn't feel a thing!" Sera looked up at him ready to send in another punch. "Look Pietro she's gonna try again!"

Pietro looked at her and sighed. "Alright I can't watch this." he said sarcastically. "Just get her and let's go."

Right as Frank was about to grab Sera when her hand latched onto his arm digging her nails into him. "Ahh!" he yelled jerking his arm away rubbing it. "Why you little!" he swung his had faster than Sera could see it and she flew slamming into a tree.

"Damn!" Sera swore as her back hit the tree, opening her eyes she found Pietro standing above her. she quickly got to her feet not wasting any time before roundhouse kicking Pietro in the stomach knocking him off his feet. blob laughed.

"Your getting slow Pietro!" blob said moving so he was almost behind Sera, Pietro got up quickly.

"shut up blob!" he said angrily, using his powers to run from side to side to try to confuse her, but sera's heightened sense's helped her to see his movements. she feinted to the right and nailed Pietro with a sucker punch to the jaw, once he returned to his original spot. he looked at her in shock and anger.

"how did you do that?!" he said holding his wounded jaw, blob grabbed Sera's arm's from behind sera started to struggle.

"who cares! let's just go!" blob said as he struggled to hold onto her, Pietro grabbed a branch.

"it'll be easier if we knock her out!" he said raising the branch. sera felt her bones start to shift painfully as her anger grew

"it'll take more than a branch to knock me out!" Sera said through gritted teeth, she twisted managing to free one of her arms.

"Let her go!" Piotr shouts ramming into blob causing him to let sera go, sera grabs her head as pain explodes inside it. The confusion cause Sera to stop phasing, as she looked to see The muscled metal man holding Blob over his head.

"Hey! Put me down you metal freak!" he struggled over Piotr. He simply chuckled and smirked.

"You really don't want to be throwing the freak card" then with all his might, he threw the Blob into a nearby dumpster, causing him to blackout. HE turned to Pietro and crossed his arms.

"Ready for your turn young man?" he chuckled. Pietro growled and rushed to him but suddenly a large wolf, slightly larger than a foal (baby horse) and crashed into Pietro, sending flying unconscious into the side.

Frank woke up and looked at the metal man and the wolf, they both growled and Frank stuttered. "Let's get out of here!" he grabbed Pietro and ran off.

Sera was panting in her wolf form, sweat pouring over her wolf like eyes. Without warning, her body swayed and feel sideways. Her eyes drifting close and she blacked out from exhaustion.

Piotr was smiling and turned around, his smile faded as he rushed to the wolf. He bent down, not touching her and was at a loss at what to do. Suddenly, her body shifted back into her human form. Good thing she was fully clothed when she did or he was pretty sure he would have been blushing red in his silver cheeks. He picked her up bridal style and walked carefully to the jet.

Sera whimpered a bit and moved around his arms until Piotr gently shushed her. "It's alright" he said softly with a smile. "You are safe."

Kitty and Spike caught up and spotted Piotr with the strange girl and rose an eyebrow.

"That's her?" Kitty asked gently, looking her over. Spike did the same, standing a bit close to Kitty. Piotr nodded and faced the two.

"Yes, and she is exhausted, I will carry her back, Blob and Pietro and gone though" he smirked, remembering the fight then kept on walking. Spyke groaned and face palmed.

"I knew it we miss all the fun" Kitty chuckled and patted his arm, dragging it away slowly and walked ahead of him.

"Cheer up Tough guy there's always next time" she winked and followed Piotr, carrying Sera's bag over her shoulder.

Spyke touched his shoulder and his cheeks tinted red a bit before catching up.

* * *

Shaylee groaned and gulped a bit, and then she grabbed Toads tongue who had a look of surprise and pulled at his tongue.

"Ey! Gime my ton ba" he shouted (as best as he could). Shaylee had to hold in her gag, when touching the slimy tongue as she tied it quickly to the motorcycle.

"Trust me dude, this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you" after tying it, she started the bike and it roared to life, then she pushed it out the barn door and the bike along with the Toad flew out. He screamed and held onto dear life as Shaylee doubled over laughing, holding her stomach.

"Wow! Did you do that!" a voice said. She instantly stopped and turned around to see a blue mutant, know as Kurt starring at her with an impressive look on his face, along with shock.

Shaylee looked him over, and then stood ina fighting stance. "You thought that's cool? I got a lot more other tricks, come closer and you will find them out" she growled out.

Kurt raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. "Whoa, easy, me and my friends mean no harm, I promise" he smiled. Maybe it was his eyes, or the fact he didn't smell as bad as Toad, but Shaylee felt he was ok, but she still had her guard up.

Behind him, Scott and Jean came out, Jean with a warm, inviting smile and Scott with a stern face, but it held no evil in it. Jean walked over and held out her hand. "Like Kurt said, we mean no harm"

"Kurt?"

"Yes, the blue fuzzy is Kurt, That's Scoot and I'm Jean" she introduced, each of them giving a wave or nod. Shaylee smiled and waved back.

"Hey…but…the lady in blue…she also said she wanted to help us..."she asked confused.

"We don't work with her, they are the brotherhood, were the X-men" Jean explained calmly. You could tell from her voice and stature she has done this before.

Scott nodded from his spot. "Ya, were the good guys, don't worry" he smiled softly.

"Yeah and we know how to bathe" Kurt laughed. Shaylee giggled too and her guard went down.

"So what are they then? I'm still kinda confused" she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. She then gasped. "Oh no! My friends they-"

"Already being taken care of by our team" Scott interrupted. "Our friend Piotr has your older friend, he and the other are taking her back to the ship to be taken care of" he said, holding his phone, showing the message. Shaylee rushed over.

"Sera! She's going to be ok right? What about Danny!" she asked worried. Jean put an arm around Shaylee's shoulder.

"Don't worry, she just blacked out, she will be fine, and your friend, Danny will be too, we got everything under control" she tried to calm down Shaylee, but it didn't work that well.

"Ya, remember, were the good guys, as we speak the professor is helping her heal" Kurt added with a smile.

"Professor?"

"All will be explained, let's get back to the ship" Scott ordered, running back with Kurt following, sending a friendly wink to Shaylee, making her smile. Jean, using her powers, grabbed Shaylee's bag and held it over her shoulder. Shaylee stared wide eyed.

"Whoa! How-"

"Like Scott, said, we will explain everything once you and your friends are safe" she lead Shaylee in the direction of where they came from and Shaylee only hoped her friends were alright.

* * *

Lance glared until he caught a glint of the girl's eyes, the way he said her name. It was Danny! The girl from the orphanage! His first friend! His only friend really. Without warning, the girl tackled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Dude I missed you! Where you been loca!" she chuckled into his neck. Lance easily wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and twirling her like they when they were kids. He sat her down, looking at her, not entirely letting go.

"Dan! It's soo good to see you!" he said smiling, noticing he was still holding her, he chuckled nervously and let her go. Danny laughed and punched his arm.

"So where did them bastards send ya! Or did you leave because Oakview's Orphanage wasn't shady enough for Lance" she smirked, winking.

Lance rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah you could say that, they sent me away because they knew both of us together meant a lot of trouble"

She laughed and pretended to be hurt. "Oh you saying it's my fault!"

"Not saying it, implying it maybe" he teased laughing, Danny growled playfully and wrapped an arm around his head, but found since he was taller and not the lanky kid she knew, he easily over powered her and lifted her on his shoulder, twirling her around.

She laughed and pounded his back with her tiny fists. "Hey! Let me go you ass!" Lance laughed and started tickling her like old times. A hard and cold cough interrupted them. Lance looked to see a not too pleased Mystique and he gulped, setting her down. Danny stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"What do you want bitch!" she spat out. Mystique growled but did not respond to Danny.

"I hate to interrupt this play date, but we must move now, the others probably have the other 2 as we speak so let's go" she ordered.

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked over at Lance. "What she talking about?"

Lance sighed and nodded at Mystique who simply rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, waiting. Lance turned to Danny and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Look Dan, Mystique can help you, your friends like she has helped me and others with their mutant abilities! Were not alone! There are soo many other's!"

Danny stepped back. "Wait your with her? Lance, this girl has sketchy written all over her" she gently grabbed his hand. "Come with me and my friends, we can all run away together, don't worry"

"We already have your friends my dear" Raven (Mystique's) voice said. Danny turned around and growled at her.

"That's a fat ass lie!" Suddenly, a large man, with claws and a mask jumped in and looked at all of them

"Damn right it is" he growled in his rough voice. "Just got a message from the boss, says he's got her friends safe and sound" he smirked. "Guess your team isn't as good as you think is it?"

She growled. "That's impo-" Suddenly, Blob come running in with a zoned out Pietro and Toad hopes over, his tongue hanging to his chest and in a knot.

"Dond asbk" he says with a groan. Raven growls at them all.

"Idiots! Wait in the jet now! I'll deal with you all later" They all nod and run off and she turns her attention to Lance. "Grab the brat and let's go!" she orders.

Logan turns to Lance and growls. "Don't even think about it!" he turns to Danny, and for a moment is awestruck of her looks, she looks like….he shakes his head and tries to get her to go with him.

"Kid we have your friends, let's go now!"

Danny moved away from everyone, including Lance and narrowed her eyes at Logan. "How can I trust you?"

"Because you can!" a shout came from above. It was Shaylee from the jet that was above them both. Danny's eyes widened when she saw her and other mutants at the window, Shaylee using the microphone.

"Danny! Go with them! There the good guys, we have Sera too, were all alright!" she smiled. She gave the microphone back to Xavier and took it gratefully.

"Lance! Grab her NOW!" Raven ordered. Lance looked at everyone before sighing and turning to Danny.

"We'll see each other soo I promise" he told her smiling.

"Lance what are you-AH!" Lance picked her up and through her to Logan who caught her. Danny struggled at first but Logan gave a warning growl, which made her body freeze.

"Go now!" Lance ordered. Raven sneered in anger as she watch Logan nod toward Lance and jump into the jet. Once everyone was on, the Jet left and Lance and Danny waved at each other, Danny sighing through the window.

Lance smiled then turned to see Raven coming at him furious and he winced. "Uh oh"

* * *

Danny sat by Shaylee who was chatting to Kurt, both of them chatting about their favorite TV show…which was Teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"Mikey is my fav! No question about it!" Shaylee said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Raphael is the coolest one of them all" he smirked and flexed his arm. "He almost has big muscles like mine" he winks.

Kitty overhears them and rolls her eyes. "In your dreams noodle arms" Spyke laughs with Kitty and Kurt only glares and blushes. Shaylee smiles and pats his arm.

"Your arms are pretty impressive to me" she smiles and winks before turned around in her seat. Kurt is blushing behind her, playing with his tail, staying silent.

Danny smirks and elbows Shaylee. "So you're going blue eh?" Shaylee elbows back a bit hard blushing.

"shut up I was just being nice"

She smirks and nods, not believing it. "Sure, sure" Danny turns to see Sera still unconscious and sighs. "Hope she's ok"

"She will be" Xavier says, leaving Logan and Storm to take lead as he turns in his chair, facing his students. Scott and Jean stopped talking and making googely eyes at each other, facing the professor like everyone else.

"Once we get back, I would like Shaylee Danielle and Seraphina to follow me Storm and Logan to Hank's Office, the rest of you may go to your rooms to rest, I believe it is a school night"

Scott, Jean and Piotr nodded but the other students groaned. Shaylee and Danny looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

What have we gotten ourselves into?

**R&R please**


	4. Will trouble come a callin'

**Chapter 3**

Back at the X mansion, the girls were all in the hospital wing. The rest of the students had vanished into their rooms except for Piotr, who was having a late dinner as he waited for the girls to come out. Taking sips of his tomato soup, he watched the door for any indication that the one called Sera was alright.

Kurt had joined him and was currently drinking his soda, he too was worried about the girls, and either that or he didn't know what else to do. He saw the worry in Piotr's eyes and tried to comfort him. "Relax metal man, they're gonna be ok" he burped and smiled.

Piotr sighed and rubbed his temples. "Can you please try to comfort someone without burping?" he asked wryly. Kurt smirked and burped again.

"I guess not" Piotr rolled his eyes, as he continued watching the door.

"Dude you should have seen the way that one girl tied that frogs tongue to the bike" Kurt laughed, trying to change the subject. "I bet he really is "tongue tied" get it?" he laughed.

Piotr raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You do realize that when people laugh, they are laughing at you, not with you"

Kurt stuck his tongue out. "Shay Laughs at me!" He smiled victoriously as Piotr shook his head.

* * *

Inside, all the girls sat by each other, Sera had just woken up but was fully alert and had an arm around Shaylee who leaned against Sera. Danny on the other hand, was on the other side, her arm out as Storm took some of her blood.

"So remind me again why ya need our blood?" Danny asked with a raised brow. Storm simply smiled and placed a band aid on.

"We collect some of the student's blood, so in case they are in trouble, we can track them down" she smiled softly. "Also, if any of the students have a sickness, usually the blood we collect today will save their lives tomorrow"

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound creepy at all" she rolled her eyes.

Sera glared at her. "Dude, chill with the sarcasm"

Danny smirked. "Sorry it's in my nature"

Logan growled from his spot toward Danny. "Ain't you dad ever washed your mouth with soup?"

Danny glared and gave a similar but tiny growl toward Logan but Sera placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, stopping her from advancing.

Danny sighed and scotched over to Sera and rested her head on her shoulder as Shaylee sighed. "So, what if let's say we don't want to be part of this school…would we get out blood back?"

Danny groaned, "Enough about the blood thing already"

Shaylee whispered low. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the barn" she mused. Danny growled and raised her tiny fist.

"One more comment, just one more"

"AAASSS you can see" Sera chuckled nervously, putting Danny's fist down firmly and looking at the three adults. "It's been a long day, causing some of us to be cranky" she glared at both Shaylee and Danny. "And sometimes we forget where we are"

Danny glared back, and Shaylee stuck out her tongue at Sera before she shook her head. Logan rolled his eyes and huffed, glancing outside the door as Storm chuckled quietly, leaning against the table. The professor gave a gentle smile to all three girls. He has been around enough teenagers to know how they can act sometimes, especially coming to a new place.

"Let me introduce myself young ladies, I am Professor Charles Xavier, you may call me professor" he had his hands folded on his lap as all the girls paid attention to him. "Now, this school is for mutants like yourself to live, learn, train, and to interact with other mutants. It's a safe haven for them so they don't feel alone. There are a lot of mutants out there who are often left behind and ridiculed for having the x-gene, I made this school so they may find peace and a sense of belonging."

Shaylee sighed, listening intently to his speech, especially when he said, "belong". That was a word she has not felt or heard in a long time. True she had Dan and Sera, but they could never take away the pain of what happened to her in the orphanage all those years ago, no matter how hard they tried.

Sera rubbed Shaylee's arm comfortingly. She always knew if one of her friends where a bit shaken or uncomfortable. She smiled and nodded in thanks toward sera who smiled back.

"Now if you three girls wish to stay here, we have more than enough room. If not, at least stay the night to rest until morning" he gave a gentle smile. Danny nodded and looked at both of them. Shaylee nodded but Sera rubbed her chin in thought.

"Professor sir, you think we could have a few minutes alone to discuss this?" she asked. The professor nodded and smiled.

"Of course, we will wait outside" Storm followed him as he wheeled out and Logan gave one last glance before following the adults shutting the door. Once it was shut, Sera jumped off the table and paced a little, nervously playing with her tangled braid. Shaylee sighed and looked at her two friends.

"I think we should stay" she voiced in. "I mean you heard him, it's a place for mutants like us" she smiled. Danny nodded a little.

"I guess, but I gotta tell ya, something don't sit fit about that claw guy" she mused, rubbing her chin. Sera sighed.

"Still Danny, I'm agreeing with sera, this is just the place we need. I mean we don't have an exact grip on our powers, and this place could help" she said but while talking her fluffy tail popped out, without her noticing. "I mean no offense Danny, but your flying isn't getting any better, and Shaylee you almost burned my eyebrows off last-" She paused and crossed her arms over her chest." …my tail is showing isn't it" she sighed when both girls nodded yes. "Damn tail" she managed to shift it back in as Danny sighed.

Shaylee smiled. "Alright we got two votes…come on Danny please?" she asked, pouting a little. Danny rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but ONLY if we all share a room together, I don't feel comfortable sharing it with these guys, even if they saved us" She said.

Sera nodded with a smile. "Then it's settled, you guys just stay in here and check our bags" she pointed to their duffle bags in the corner of the room. "And I'll go tell the professor"

Shaylee and Danny kneeled down and started counting off items and making a list of what they would need for their new room. Sera turned to her new friends as they were currently arguing who's blue shirt was hanging out of a duffel bag.

"It's MY shirt! It was in MY bag BARF BREATH!" Danny growled.

"I would think I would know f the shirt is mine LIZARD LIPS!" Shaylee hissed while tugging the shirt. The girls did love each other, but they fought like cats and dogs sometimes. Was this how her older brother felt when her siblings fought?

Sera chuckled and shook her head before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. When she was on the other side, she bumped into Piotr. Who was currently in his sleepwear, which was a pair of flannel pants and a tight fitted wife beater.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" Sera blushed a little and played with her braid softly behind her back, a habit she did when she was nervous. Piotr too shifted nervously, scratching the back of his neck, but offering a kind smile.

"It's no problem…I uh…I don't think I introduced myself yet..." he chuckled.

Sera chuckled with him. "Yeah, our first meeting wasn't the best huh?"

He smiled. "I'm Piotr" he offered out his hand. Sera smiled and shook his hand softly before letting go.

"Seraphina, but call me Sera"

"I'm glad to see your up and walking, I assume you feel better?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "Yup, never better"

"Good, good" he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I hope you stay with m-I MEAN you and your friends decide to stay…at the school" he chuckled nervously.

She giggled a little. "Yeah, me and my friends decided to stay, seems better than any other place we have been."

His face brightened. "That's excellent, you and your friends will enjoy it here" he smiled. "You can meet all kinds of mutants, and not to mention it will help you control your powers-"

"Excuse me?" she interrupted with a frown.

Piotr stopped smiling and looked at her. "Oh I did not mean that as an insult, I mean everyone has trouble with controlling their powers-"

"I can control my powers just FINE thank you very much" she bit back, unable to control her temper now.

He frowned a little and crossed his arms over his chest. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when I first met you, it seemed you and your friends were in a hustle" he raised an eyebrow. Piotr was never one to back down from an argument or fight, even if it was with a lady.

She clenched her teeth. "I can protect my friends just fine! And if you didn't come, I would have been able to take down those goons myself" her temper flared.

Sara only got angry on special occasions, like when someone doubted her skills or powers. Goodbye Sweetheart, and hello sassy doggy. The thing is, the angrier she got, the less control she had over her powers, which explained the ears that popped out of her head. She took no notice but Piotr had to bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

"And what about you metal man? I bet I could take you down in 5 minutes, heck probably less than 3 minutes" she hissed at him.

Piotr smirked and nodded. "Alright we will see, loser buys winner lunch" he stepped forward, pinched her cheek some, as she stood dumbfounded. Oh he was on thin ice with this girl. As he walked away he spoke. "By the way...your ears are showing" he said smugly before turning down the hall to his room.

Sera touched the sides of her head and growled. "Crap on a popsicle stick!" she groaned and phased her ears back in.

She may have lost the battle, but she will win the war.

* * *

The Professor was with Cerebo, looking at all the blood samples. He narrowed his eyes some in concentration as he looked at each one.

First was Shaylee. He went through her required and found out about her adoptive family life and how she was transferred to orphanages. He felt pity towards the young girl. Looking over her powers, he noticed how they were connected directly with her emotions. And if she couldn't control her emotions, then her powers may endanger herself and everyone around her. He took note that her blood type was entirely different blood type. Strange, even for a mutant.

Clicking to the next file, He went through Sera's record and his eyes widened. Unlike the other two, she had a family back home, well three older brothers and a little sister. The Professor wrote down their number. He would have to contact the family so they could stop worrying. The challenge part would be telling Sera. She may have seemed sweet and more mature than the other two, but he could tell she had a temper that could math Logan's. The rest were about her werewolf heritage. HE also took notice her blood type was one of Human mixed with wolf.

Saving the file by Shay's, HE moved next to Danny's. HE chuckled when it said her flying needed practice. He also rubbed his chin in thought reading through her family history, seemed like she had none, and her parents had both died due to an attack. He was about to save the file when he noticed the parent's name. Her Father was Mason Jones, and her mother was…"Oh my" His eyes widened and he called in Logan.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Logan came into The Professors office while munching an apple. The professor sat on the other side of his desk with multiple papers on his desk. Logan sat down lazily as he looked at the Professor.

"This had better be good Charles"

HE sighed and tried to think of how to approach this. "Logan, I know your past isn't something you like to talk about, but-"

"Charles, what more do you want" he got up and looked out the window. "You know about my family, my life, the wars, my history with….with Victor" he growled out the name. He remembered it all, his past coming at him full force. The wars, Project X, the loss of his memory and him gaining it back, him fighting and tracking Sabortooth, the people he met, the loss and love of them all. Yes, he had baggage and the memories haunt him to this day. Sometimes he even wonders if regaining his memories was a good idea.

"Logan, I know, but something came up on Cerebo…it has to do with one of the girls" he said. Logan snapped his head to him.

"What do you mean" He narrowed his eyes some.

"Logan, you said that your only family technically alive is Sabortooth" Logan snorted at this response.

"I wouldn't exactly call him family, I'll cut my own damn balls off before I call him my brother" he growled out, punching the wall, making a small barely noticeable crack. The Professor rubbed his temples.

"That's not who I'm talking about…." He slid Danny's File to Logan. "It's about your sister, Angeline"

Logan's eyes rose up and he looked at the Professor. "What about her, we were separated after World War I." he took Danny's file and he forgot to breathe for a moment. On the file, there were two pictures, one of Danny now, and one of when she was a baby, being held by a woman laying in a hospital bed and a man on the other side smiling proudly.

"Angeline" he breathed her name, staring at his little sister's face. He looked up at the Professor flabbergasted. "How is this possible?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice. Logan and Angeline were as thick as thieves when they were just small children. She was his rock, his first lady he trusted, and he protected her through everything. Seeing her now, it brought back memories, good and bad. "I knew Mason" he remembered. He spotted the picture of the man and immediately recognized him. "That little bastard was always trying to kiss Angie when we were kids. And Angie would always fly away" he chuckled. "The punk shocked me once and-" he shook his head. If he brought up more memories, he would surely break down. "When I left for the war with Victor, I dropped Angie with Mason"

"Angeline married Mason Jones 16 years ago and had Danny, died giving birth to her." The Professor explained sorrowfully, as he placed the death report and news papers from the time in front of Logan. "Mason was murdered, by Victor. Danny was placed into the orphanage until she ran away at 15."

Logan looked at all the papers, the pictures and shook his head in utter disbelief. "How…wha…." He then became angry but also anguished. "I can't believe, I wasn't there to protect her!"

"You didn't know-"

"I SHOULD HAVE!" he shouted as he couldn't fight the will to remain calm anymore. He then punched the table hard. "Victor is dead when I see him! He killed her husband too! The only kid's parent! HE died protecting me dammit!" he punched the wall repeatedly until he collapsed on the ground, clenching his fists. His knuckles surprisingly stayed normal through the whole ordeal.

It was silent until Logan breathed slowly, trying to regain his composure. "I knew that kid smelled familiar" he looked down at the picture of Danny, and cracked a smile at her full name.

"Logan eh?" he covered his mouth. "She looks just like Angie, except the nose" he laughed, tears almost in his eyes. Logan wasn't the type of guy to show his true feelings or emotion. But with his sister, his serious girlfriends (which were one or two) he could break down easily.

The Professor smiled at Logan and nodded. "Yes, and I also did a DNA test as well, Danielle Logan Jones is indeed your niece by blood" he rolled over to Logan. "Would you like to tell her?"

He kept his eyes focused on the picture before shaking his head. "No….they just came, I can't tell the kid yet." He sighed. "I'm gonna play it by ear…then I will" he sighed and placed the picture of Danny as a baby with Angie and Jason in his back pocket.

The Professor nodded as he cleaned up the papers and sighed at the whole but decided not to comment on it. He knew Logan would blow up from the news and would react in that kind of way.

"Alright, the girls are staying together in the room below yours" he explained.

Logan nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna hit the sack"

"You need it Logan, good night" he gave a small smile to Logan as he turned around and left the room.

As Logan left, the professor headed to his own courters and sighed, rubbing his forehead as he placed himself into his bed. Tucking himself in, he thought about the new guests and their special gifts. Resting his head on his pillow, he drifted on into dreamland, breathing lightly.

**R&R**


	5. Morning Routines

**Chapter 4**

The morning sun arose, waking all the students from there slumber. It was Monday, not only a week since their arrival but their first day of school, so the girls would have to get up early to get their schedules and lockers and what not. They had taking the week off to get familiar with the institute and its staff and students.

Shaylee was and has always been and early riser. She sat up in her bed and ran a hand through her dark red hair, frowning when she almost got her hand caught in a knot. That was a thing she hated about her hair, it was so thick that if she didn't brush it at night before bed, huge knots would form into her hair. It was as if that as soon as she closed her eyes, her hair would have a mind of its own and just form little patches just to spite her. Shay looked down from her bed to see Danny curled up with her brown messy locks of curls sticking around her face. Sera was sleeping peacefully on her own bed, with her mouth parted slightly and soft whispers of snores coming out of her mouth.

Shay chuckled. Only Sera could make snoring look adorable.

Shaylee sighed and wrapped her hair in a messy bun, deciding to take a shower later to fix it as she glanced around the room. The room was small, but it fit all three girls. Shaylee had the top bunk while Danny was below her and across from them were Sera who had the full bed. The room was still plain but Shaylee was determined to fix that when she went to the store today. On the front was a closet by the bunk beds that fit all there cloths they unpacked last night on the hangers and placed there toiletries and underwear in the drawers that were placed on the sides. Next to the closet was a bookshelf that had no books on it, but the girl's cells, iPods, and their own books laid on each different shelf. Next to the book shelf was a door that lead outside. On the other side of the room laid a giant window with beige curtains.

Shay got out of her bed and walked over to check the time on her phone, which read 7 am. She was bored out of her mind. She could go get breakfast but she needed something to motivate her to the kitchen. She could draw in her cherished book but decided not to. She turned to see Danny murmuring in her sleep and got a wicked idea.

Gently using her hand, she concentrated and her whole hand became water. She smirked and looked back, tiptoeing to Danny's sleeping form. Like a predatory chasing its prey, she raised her arm with the water and…

SPLASH!

3…

2…

1…

"SHAYLEE!"

And that was her cue to run. While screaming, Shay dashed out of the room with lightening speed, Danny hot on her trail. Sera woke up to the noise and groaned. "Yup, just another day in paradise" she rolled her eyes before flopping back on her bed, sleeping once more and dreaming of chasing her tail.

Shaylee ran past Kitty who was talking to Jean and the two stared at Shaylee in question until they saw Danny chasing after her with a determined yet angry look on her face, using her colorful language.

"WAIT TIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU SHAYLEE! I AM GONNA FUCK YOU OVER AND SHOVE SHIT UP YOUR ASS WITH A GIANT DICK SHOVEL!"

Shaylee squeaked and kept running. "Such a mouth for someone so small, gonna have to catch me first" she smirked at her, and kept running. This only made Danny growl more as she chased after her. Shaylee turned the corner and landed in a muscular chest. She looked up to see Kurt standing there in his pajamas which consisted of plaid pajamas pants and a white wife beater.

"Oh Shay, hi!" he smiled and chuckled. "Where is the fire?" he joked.

"SHAYLEE!"

"That would be the fire!" Shaylee whimpered. "Hide me!" she pleaded, grabbing his arm. Without another word, the two were teleported back into his room. Danny turned the corner just after they disappeared and looked around as she was dripping wet. She huffed in anger and stomped her foot angrily.

"Day damn 1, day damn 1" she muttered the whole way back to her room.

In Kurt's room, Shaylee took in her surroundings as she held onto his arm. His room was just like theirs but he had a comic book and a German home theme to it, with only one bed to the side near the door and on the other side was a desk. She sighed in relief and released his arm. "Oh thank you, you saved my life"

"Oh, I don't know about that" he chuckled nervously. "I mean, Danny would never 'kill you'…would she?" he got a worried look on his face at the thought of it.

"No, no, no, no of course not" she reassured him. "This is the thing we usually do, I play a prank, she gets mad and in thirty minutes or so, she gets over it" she smiles. "It's our way of showing how much we love each other"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sounds strange, usually if you want to show someone you care about them, you act nice, or send flowers"

She chuckled. "Yeah well, even with mutant powers, were not exactly normal"

Kurt chuckled with her. "True, true. You both remind me of Raphael and Michelangelo" he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Sera says that all the time" she chuckles, rubbing her arm. "She is the Raph to my Mikey"

"Oh? So who am I?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

She laughed and playfully pushed him. "You're the Patrick to my SpongeBob silly"

HE pouted at her. "Aw, why do I have to be Patrick?"

"Because I am smarter than you" she smirked, poking his head. HE smirked back with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Oh really" he stepped forward and wrapped his tail around her waist, bringing her close.

She gulped a little in response but remained her cocky stance. "Yes really" she smirked back. But before he could make a clever remark, she squealed excitedly and jumped out of his tail toward his closet, much to Kurt's loss. He kind of enjoyed the feeling of Shay close by him.

"No way! You have the coolest games ever!" she shouted excitedly as she grabbed them all and laid them on the ground. "Pictionary, Monopoly, Catch phrase, Connect four!" she squealed. "Can we play a few games? please? Please? Please? Oh please!?" she pouted and begged on her knees in front of him.

Kurt chuckled and lifted her up. "Slow down Shaylee, we only have 30 minutes to get ready for school, we should probably-" he was cut short when Shay made an irresistible face, resembling a kicked puppy. "Oh no, please Shay, that is not fair!" he shouted and covered his eyes, only to peak and sigh in defeat. "Alright fine, ONE game"

"yes!" she shouted in victory and sat on the bed, getting the pieces of monopoly organized. Kurt chuckled at her excited state.

He jumped on the bed softly. "I call blue"

"Good, I wanted yellow" she clapped to herself.

Kurt glanced at the clock and noticed that they would be late for school if they played. So the question was, either risk being late with a beautiful girl on his bed wanted to play monopoly, or get to school on time. Kurt inwardly smirked…no contest.

"You can go first"

* * *

Sera was currently tying her hair in a messy side braid when she saw Danny walk into the room, dripping wet still. Sera had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing as Danny went to the closet to retrieve cloths for the day.

"Shaylee?" Sera assumed.

"Shaylee" Danny confirmed as she ran a brush to her damp locks.

"Well look at it this way, at least you don't have to shower" Sera smirked as she put on her jacket and grabbed her bag off her bed. She wore a sundress that belonged to her mothers, sandals and a crop jean jacket covering her chest.

Danny glared in her direction as she put on jeans and a t-shirt along with her leather Jacket. She slipped her feet in converse as she shook her hair, sending wild curly brown locks everywhere around her head. "Remind me to thank Shay next time I see her"

Sera hooked an arm around her shoulder and chuckled. "Looks like someone forgot to take their happy pill this morning"

Danny smirked. "Looks like someone had an overdose on the happy pill" she chuckled. The girls teased each other until they reached the kitchen where Jean and Scott were feeding each other and smiling while holding each other's hands lovingly.

"Awe" Sera cut in, causing the two oldest teens to blush and scoot away. "Sorry didn't mean to ruin the moment" she blushed embarrassed as she grabbed some orange juice.

"I'm not" Danny scoffed. "I think I got a cavity from all the sweetness"

Scott smirked toward Danny. "It would match your charming smile quiet well."

"Bite me Summers" Danny grabbed a blueberry muffin and started to munch on it as she propped in one of the seats.

"So did you girls sleep well last night?" Jean asked as she started to cook some waffles for the other students, using her powers to help her out.

"Oh yes, and thank you again for letting us live here" Sera smiled toward her as she sat beside Danny.

"It's not trouble at all" Jean gave a warm smiled and turned back to the food she is cooking. "I heard screaming though this morning and running around, what happened?"

Sera bit her cheeks to keep from laughing and Danny had to do the same so she wouldn't growl in anger. "Oh nothing, just a very cold shower that's all" Danny responded.

Jean and Scott shared a look until Shaylee came into the kitchen with Kurt in tow, both still in their pajamas. Scott nodded in understanding when he saw Shaylee cower behind Kurt and Danny glare daggers towards her.

"Good morning Danny, you look very clean this morning" Shaylee squeaked behind Kurt who simply chuckled behind his hand.

"Yeah, thanks to you, you little-"

"Ahem" Storm came in with other children behind her, a year younger than Danny as they started getting breakfast and talking. "Language please Danielle" she order sternly, with a soft tone a mother only could take on.

Danny didn't like being told what to do, Sera and Shaylee knew that, so before Danny could retort with a rude response, Sera grabbed her muffin and shoved in Danny's mouth much to her surprise. "Don't worry Storm, she will work on it" she gave a nervous smile then looked Danny, giving her a pleading look to be nice.

Danny chewed her muffin and swallowed it before stealing Sera's glass and drinking the rest of it down. "Noted, I'll keep the language rated G" she replied with a smirk as she grabbed another muffin. Sera rolled her eyes and gave Storm an apologetic look to reach she gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about Sera, I have been around teenagers for quite awhile" she winked as she started making breakfast for the younger children. Sera smiled and munched on her cereal softly.

Shaylee and Kurt sat across from each other, talking about comics when Logan came in and grabbed a cartoon of milk, and started chugging it down. Storm saw this and frowned, snatching it away.

"Logan don't, others will be drinking out of that" Storm chided. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed a muffin, leaning against the counter.

"If they can't handle some old man spit on milk, then how are they gonna handle when they fight in the real world?" he asked with a raised brow towards the younger kids who were too busy talking and laughing to pay attention. Except for Danny.

"Dude's got a point" she said, turning around. "I mean if they are gonna throw a hissy fit over some milk shared by some old guy, what's gonna happen if they get a bruise or scraped knee or, heaven forbid" she faked gasped. "I broken nail!" she smirked.

Logan, tough blood Logan, had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from spreading a warm smile. The kid didn't know she was his niece and she was still defending him. "Thanks Kid…I think" he shook his head.

Storm sighed and shook her head as she continued making breakfast. Xavier rolled in with a warm smile. Everyone quieted down once he entered. "Morning everyone, sleep well?"

Numerous of answers came out quietly which made the adults chuckle. "Well today is the first day for our three new members here, so if they seem lost, please lend a helping hand and have a good day" he smiled at them all, gave a wink at the girls then grabbed his coffee and rolled out.

The students when back to their idle chit chat as Piotr came in, wearing jeans and a wife beater along with a leather jacket hugging his upper body. "Morning everyone" he greeted, grabbing a big plate of sausage, eggs, and pancakes. He sat by Sera who in response scooted away from him and turned her head.

He noticed then and chuckled. Every since the little spat on the night they had arrived, Sera had ignored him or if they had to train together, she would immediately choose him just so she could show him how tough she is. This ended up in a few fights, which would end up sometimes so bad that it took Danny, Shaylee, Kurt, AND Logan to hold her back.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass and died?" Danny raised an eyebrow, seeing the scene beside her.

"Nothing happened" Sera said through gritted teeth. "He just got me mad that's all" she glared toward him then stood up. "Shouldn't we be getting to school?" she practically ran out, grabbing Shaylee's arm in the process.

"Hey I wasn't done with my pancakes!" she whined with a pout.

"Too bad let's go!" Sera dragged her out. Kurt smirked and looked at the plate and was about to take a bite when he heard a shout.

"TOUCH MY PANCAKES KURT AND YOUR DEAD SAUCE!"

Kurt pouted and stood up. "Awwww, no fair" he whined and went to grab his backpack.

Piotr sighed and ate his food quickly. "I do not understand, how someone like that can be so sweet one second, yet be so angry at the same time?" he sat in confusion, scratching his head.

Danny chuckled, standing up and drinking the rest of her milk. "Let me give you some advice, women will get mad easily, especially if the woman is Sera" she smirked and patted his arm. "Don't worry, just get on her good side"

"How?" he asked.

"Ah that's the thing" she gave a smile and poked his head. "You have to figure it out yourself" she laughed and grabbed her bag, stuffing her headphones in her ears. "Good luck" she shouted while leaving.

Jean and Scott where gathering everyone else up; shouting orders to get in the carpools or buses and that they were leaving soon. Piotr sighed, finished his meal then cleaned up and followed the rest of the students.

**R&R**


End file.
